starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Sabbath Armor
Capabilities NOTE: This is by no means a complete list of the armor's capabilities. *'Neural Interface:' Alex no longer has to speak any commands at all. The armor itself reacts to his thoughts just as his own body would making his reaction time instantaneous instead of a small lag period. *'Super Strength:' The armor magnifies Alex's strength to superhuman levels, enabling him to lift 75 tons. If sufficiently powered by an outside source, the armor can achieve higher levels. *'Flight:' The Ebony Armor can reach speeds above Mach 6. *'Super Speed:' Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection:' The suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *'Pulse Bolts:' Concussive force blasts that pick up kinetic energy along the way, so that they hit harder the farther they have to travel. *'Laser Projector:' A one-time-use hand-mounted laser weapon, powerful enough to cut though several enemy drones cleanly in half. One mounted on each arm. *'Repulsors:' Concussive force bolts that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets. *'Pulse Beams:' Electromagnetic beams that affect technology and machines. *'Rocket Launchers:' The armor contains eight anti-tank rockets that can be fired at a moments notice. *'Tasers:' The armor contains non-lethal tasers that are effective in taking down normal thugs with ease. *'Personal Shield:' Iron Man's personal shield is an incredible feat of engineering. Ethan Drake designed it specially for the Iron Man Mark IX Armor. It is capable of withstanding direct impact from missiles and heavy ordnance. Alex Burke applied this same shield to several newer versions of the armor. *'Particle Beam:' A weapon capable of firing streams of particle energy at enemies. *'Uni-Beam:' Projects an extremely powerful stream of energy from his chest. This weapon is capable of destroying tanks and sinking aircraft carriers. *'Explosives Launcher:' A wrist mounted explosives launcher can hold a variety of different types of bombs and grenades that can be fired at a moments notice. *'Power Cells:' The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge:' The suit is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. It is much more efficient and faster at this process then any other armor. *'EMP Invulnerability:' The Black Sabbath Armor is completely resistant to electromagnetic pulses. *'Telepathic Immunity:' The helmet's design prevents all telepathic intrusion while Alex has it on. *'Compact Design/Rapid Assembly:' The Black Sabbath Armor builds itself around Alex Burke by sensing small nano-nodes that Burke has implanted in himself. He simply summons the armor and it electronically locates him and forms. MODULES This armor is both an improvement in base Iron Man technology and has a modular purpose that allows Alex to quickly add supporting tech modules designed for specific situations. *''Wrist-mounted Armor Piercing Tasers'' *''Hacking Units'' *''UV Laser'' *''Repulsor Mini-Gun'' *''Explosive Launcher Unit'' *''Augmented Back-thrusters Gear'' *''Anti-electric Counter Measure Shields'' *''Wrist Mounted Missiles'' *''M.O.A.B. (Mother Of All Badasses) Exoskeleton'' Category:Technology (WH)Category:Iron Man Armors